The Elements
Here in this story, an Element is a crystalline formation of pure ley. No one has yet discovered how Elements are formed, and no attempt to destroy an element has ever succeeded. Elements can be used to store and release incredibly massive amounts of magic and are extremely difficult to control. Each individual element has a specific ability. After Nightmare Moon was banished, Celestia declared the six elements Equestria possessed, and any others that might be discovered, to be weapons of mass destruction. Twilight Sparkle, Celestia, and Luna (Before Nightmare Moon) are the only two beings who have successfully funneled magic from any Element without causing collateral damage. Each Element is also capable of casting spells. In order to do that, the bearer must first deeply understand why and how they recieved that element. Only one life, a pony, has been able to casually cast spells with an element. THE ELEMENTS REDISCOVERED AND IDENTIFIED BY TWILIGHT SPARKLE AS OF 8.28.3 L.A. "Personal" elements apply to relationships on a personal level. "Civil" elements apply to the direction of entire populations. These types are represented by beings who, well, represent what the element stands for. Rainbow Dash would never betray her country or her friends which is part of the reason she represents the Element of Loyalty. Some of the elements, such as Diversity, have themselves represented by lives who allowed that element to come into place. For example, if Martin Luther King Jr. were a pony, he would have represented The Element of Liberty for his work. "Elemental" elements, such as fire or disease, however, pick the being who represents them based on who will do the most good with them, or who could deal the most damage with them, depending on what type of element it is. *It is possible to represent more than one element. *Some of the personal Elements and civil Elements apply on both levels. *If someone represents a Sinless or Sinful element, that does not necessarily mean that they are good or evil. *One element can be represented by more than one person, though the element's power belongs to the first one it attached itself to. *Some elements are discovered but unrepresented. And, uh, some are secret because this list, so far, is mainly for myself and the person I'm doing the RP with. "SINLESS" ELEMENTS ELEMENTS OF HARMONY (PERSONAL) GENEROSITY - REPRESENTED BY RARITY LAUGHTER - REPRESENTED BY PINKIE PIE KINDNESS - REPRESENTED BY FLUTTERSHY LOYALTY - REPRESENTED BY RAINBOW DASH HONESTY - REPRESENTED BY APPLEJACK COURAGE - REPRESENTED BY DARING DOO HONOR - REPRESENTED BY DARING DOO BRAVERY - REPRESENTED BY DARING DOO LOVE - REPRESENTED BY BIG MACINTOSH EMPATHY - REPRESENTED BY CAMILLE PATIENCE - REPRESENTED BY FREDERIKK QUINTESSENCE - REPRESENTED BY OCTAVIA CONFIDENCE - REPRESENTED BY CELESTIA ROMANCE - REPRESENTED BY CELESTIA FAITHFULNESS - REPRESENTED BY BIG MACINTOSH DEDICATION - REPRESENTED BY PROWLER SELFLESSNESS - REPRESENTED BY BIG MACINTOSH ELEMENTS OF BENEVOLENCE (CIVIL) MORALITY - REPRESENTED BY SWEETIE BELLE ENDURANCE - REPRESENTED BY OCTOBER BALANCE - REPRESENTED BY LIBERTY - REPRESENTED BY DIVERSITY - REPRESENTED BY COOPERATION - REPRESENTED BY INTEGRITY - REPRESENTED BY QUEEN LUNA FOCUS - REPRESENTED BY DEATHGRIP LEADERSHIP - REPRESENTED BY TWILIGHT SPARKLE ELEMENTS OF CONSTITUTION (ELEMENTAL) MAGIC - REPRESENTED BY TWILIGHT SPARKLE SUSTENANCE - REPRESENTED BY APPLE BLOOM NECESSARY EXPUNCTION - REPRESENTED BY SCOOTALOO "SINFUL" ELEMENTS ELEMENTS OF ANIMOSITY (PERSONAL) INSANITY - REPRESENTED BY DIANE PIE (ANTI PINKIE) PESSIMISM - REPRESENTED BY CHANGELING LUNA ALTERCATION - REPRESENTED BY ANTI FLUTTERSHY APATHY - REPRESENTED BY QUEEN CHRYSALIS DERELICTION - REPRESENTED BY ANTI RAINBOW DASH BETRAYAL - REPRESENTED BY ANTI APPLEJACK CONTEMPT - REPRESENTED BY ANTI RARITY PRESSURE - REPRESENTED BY LUCRATAT CYNICISM - REPRESENTED BY QUEEN LUNA FEAR - REPRESENTED BY DIANE PIE HATRED - REPRESENTED BY QUEEN CHRYSALIS DECEPTION - REPRESENTED BY QUEEN CHRYSALIS COWARDICE - REPRESENTED BY ACORN ELEMENTS OF DISCORD (CIVIL) WARMONGERING - REPRESENTED BY NIGHTDREAM CARELESSNESS - REPRESENTYED BY TYRANNY - REPRESENTED BY CHRISTIAN OPRESSION - REPRESENTED BY NIGHTDREAM HOPELESSNESS - REPRESENTED BY CHRISTIAN ELEMENTS OF DESTRUCTION (ELEMENTAL) SORCERY - REPRESENTED BY ANTI TWILIGHT FIRE - REPRESENTED BY PYROMANIAC DISEASE - REPRESENTED BY DISCORD "BYSTANDING" ELEMENTS PERSONAL RETRIBUTION - REPRESENTED BY DIANE PIE INSTINCT - REPRESENTED BY ZAKHEV BEAUTY - REPRESENTED BY RARITY INTELLIGENCE - REPRESENTED BY TWILIGHT SPARKLE WISDOM - REPRESENTED BY BIG MACINTOSH DISCIPLINE - REPRESENTED BY DIANE PIE CORRECTION - REPRESENTED BY SARA DESIGN - REPRESENTED BY RARITY MATURITY - REPRESENTED BY BIG MACINTOSH TENACITY - REPRESENTED BY RAINBOW DASH PROBLEM SOLVING - REPRESENTED BY TWILIGHT SPARKLE CHARM - REPRESENTED BY BIG MACINTOSH ADAPTABILITY - REPRESENTED BY QUEEN CELESTIA EXIGENCE - REPRESENTED BY TESTAMENT CIVIL EFFECIENCY - REPRESENTED BY TWILIGHT SPARKLE KNOWLEDGE - REPRESENTED BY TWILIGHT SPARKLE STRATEGY - REPRESENTED BY SPITFIRE (The general) INSPIRATION - REPRESENTED BY BIG MACINTOSH COMMAND - REPRESENTED BY BIG MACINTOSH ELEMENTAL LUCK - REPRESENTED BY VELOCITY - REPRESENTED BY RAINBOW DASH WEATHER - REPRESENTED BY RAINBOW DASH SPECIAL ELEMENTS THE ELEMENT OF LIVING NIGHTMARES - REPRESENTED BY DIANE PIE DESTINY - REPRESENTED BY TWILIGHT SPARKLE --- AND TWO UNIDENTIFIED ELEMENTS --- Beings who represent Elements that have managed to harness their power ((Durng the story, at least.)) Twilight Sparkle with the Element of Magic Daring Do with the Element of Bravery "Diane" Pie (Anti Pinkie) with the Elements of Insanity, Retribution, and Fear